After the hours
by firewu
Summary: This is the Sequel to Hours after hours. Its about the Thought Of the monks and Jack Spicer. Fin!
1. Omi thoughts

**This is the sequel to Hours after hours. This is just going to be a short little story with short little Chapter. Well enjoy. In order for you to under this story you have to read the first one!**

**Disclaimer: I dot not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**After the Hours**

**Omi Pov**

I look up at the clock on the wall. It's past midnight. I can not fall asleep tonight for some reasons. Too many thought going around in my mind.

There thought's of the Doctor. I rember how scared and confused we all where. For some reason I still fear the face of the Doctor. I was lucky he did not harm me but Jack Spicer was not one of the lucky ones.

The Doctor hurt him! There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. I was lucky to be able save kimko but I still was not able to stop the Doctor from hurting Jack Spicer.

I got up and went out to the garden to walk the thoughts off but they still kept coming into my mind.

I kept on thinking what if Chase Young never came to save us all. What would have happen?

We would one of us have… died? I quickly shake the thought away from my mind. I don't want to think of that.

I look around for some to talk to maybe Dojo? Where is Dojo? I have not seen him in awhile.

**Death Hills**

"Listen Nancy said Dojo. You and I are just too different. Like I'm a dragon and you're a snake.

You're free and I'm under a giant rock. I think were just not meant to be."

Nancy the snake eyes start to water. "No don't cry Nancy said Dojo. You and I will stay together. Really I promise. This is going to be harder then I thought.

**How you liking the sequel?** **As you can see the chapters are not going to be long and in order for to under this story you have to read the first one!**

**Review for next chapter.**


	2. Kim's thoughts

**Here the next chapter for After Hours. I'm writing another chapter today because I'm bored. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Kim Pov**

I heard someone get up but I didn't bother to see who it was. I'm too tired to. I look up at ceiling.

I close my eyes again but I can't fall back asleep. I've been having so many nightmares lately.

They all have been nightmare of the Doctor. Nightmares of getting my hand cut off or seeing my friends being hurt.

I want to wake to from them but I can't and when I do wake up. I can't fall back asleep.

My lack of sleep has been getting in the way of my training. My friends and Master Fung have been asking me if there anything wrong but I keep on telling them no. I don't want any one to worry about me and I'm sure the nightmares will go away soon. I hope at least.

I wonder were Dojo is? Have not seen him in awhile?

**Death Hills**

Nancy was snuggling up against Dojo. "Now Nancy said Dojo. There are a lot of other Snakes out there. I'm sure you could find one out there you like a lot better then me."

Nancy the snake shook her head and wraps herself around Dojo. "Nancy I think we should at least get to know each other better!"

All the sudden a bigger snake comes along. Give Dojo a nasty look. "Hisssssss said the big Snake. Hey she came on to me buddy said Dojo."

The big Snake then got mad and beat poor Dojo up then went off with Nancy.

"Ya you run away said Dojo. I'll get you next time. Uhhhhhhhhh. I wish some would get this rock off me!

**Sorry this chapter kind of short the rest will be longer then this one. I'm haing trouble with the dojo and Nancy thing so if any of you out there could give me some ideas feel free.**


	3. Jack's thoughts

**Three chapters in one day. Man I good! Well enjoy this chapter! My ideas for Dojo and Nancy are running out! I need some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown.**

**Jack Pov**

I sat back in my chaired and sighed. I was bored. It's was three in the morning. I had spent the whole night on my computer and Updating my Jackbots.

I've been staying up later then normal. I guess I'm just trying to avoid the thoughts about what happen two weeks ago.

Just thinking about what happen sends chills up my spine. Still no matter how much I try to not think about it. The thoughts keep coming back into my mind. I got up from my chair to get a pudding cup.

I sit back down and start eating it. I read the wrapper on the top it said "A lucky winner will win a new room! Find the Doctor on the button to see if you're a winner."

I looked at the button and it had a doctor on it and it was one of those crazy Halloween ones.

I stop eating my pudding cup and throw it away. All the thoughts of what he did to me made me puke. What he did to my back was just wrong.

The pain I was in. The pain I thought I was going to die. The pain was so bad I wanted to die.

What makes it worse is that I have no one to talk about to. Wuya with Chase Young, My parents did not even know I was gone and there know way I could talk about to the Xiaolin monks.

I guess all that matters know that were not there any more. The Doctor is dead and my back does not hurt anymore.

**Death Hills**

"To think by now some one would now know that I'm gone said Dojo. It's been to weeks!

I still wonder if the gangs alright. They can't get by with out me. They need me. You know Sandy you're a really good listener."

After Nancy and the big snake left another snake named Sally came by and showed a love side for Dojo.

"You and I are really getting along Sandy and I think I'm getting us to being stuck under a giant rock."

Nancy the Snake saw them both together. "Nancy yelled Dojo. It's not what it looks. Were just talking! That's it!"

Poor Nancy went away crying. Sandy gave Dojo a look at went off hitting him with her tail.

"They'll be back. Every one comes back for Dojo said Dojo."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review me! **


	4. RAi talks

**Okay here the next chapter! I'm going to tell you all know I'm not going to do a Clay chapter. I don't like him enough to but he will be in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown.**

**Rai Pov**

I felt someone poke me. It was Clay. "Time to wake up partner said Clay." Then he walked away.

I slowly got up and went to go eat breakfast. Every one looked so sleepy. Omi looked like he stayed up all night and Kim looked she hadn't slept welleither.

Something was wrong. We all new but we all were too afraid to talk about it. I sighed.

"We can't go on like this I mumbled. You say something Rai asked Kim?" I was silent for a minute.

"I said we all can't go on like this. I know what happen to us was bad. We all could have been killed.

We were all lucky that none of us died or got hurt even know only Jack was the only one who got hurt. I know Kim almost got hurt but we were lucky she didn't."

I stopped talking. There was a silent. "Thank you Raimundo said Omi. It is about time someone said something. We cant let these bad memories ruin are lives. We must learn to move on.

It may be hard my friends but we must." I gave Omi a smile for saying that. He has always been good at keeping are sprites high.

The master Fung came in. "Its time for training Young monks. Please follow me.

Before we start our training today. You must go find Dojo. Where the little guy I said. The last time I rember seeing him is… uhh before we got kidnap.

**Death Hills.**

Dojo was just laying there under the giant rock. Suddenly the big snake came right up to Dojo and this time he was not alone.

There was another big snake with him and Sandy and Nancy were there two behind the two big snakes.

Both the big snakes gave Dojo anasty looks. "Uh hey guys. What going on said Dojo. Nice weather where having? Hiisssssssssssss hisss hiss said one of the big snakes.

I already told you Nancy came on to me then you took her away said Dojo. Hiisssssssssss said the other snake.

Sandy and I were only talking! Listen why don't you just go off with you girl friends and leave me be said Dojo."

The two big Snakes were about to launch there self's at Dojo but suddenly a foot came right down on one of the snakes.

"Oops I am sorry Mr. Snake said Omi. Dojo I see you made new friends.

You came for me! Thank you! I'm so happy that I will have me freedom from this rock said Dojo.

Hey Dojo said Rai. Why didn't you just grow big?" It was silent. Dojo looked at them and started to twitch.

"Dojo are you okay said Kim. Ya your twitching partner said Clay."

Dojo put his hand up for them to stop talking. He grew big and witch broke the gaint rock.

The four Monks climbed up on Dojo a got ready to fly off.

"By the way Nancy and Sandy said Dojo. It was never meant to be.

Dojo flew off back to the Xiaolin temple.

**It's not over yet! It may look like it but its not. Review please.**


	5. Chase Young speaks

**Hey how's it going? For those people who have no idea what's going on in my story? I suggest reading the first one Hours after hours. All you question will be**

**Answer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Chase Young Pov**

I was sitting in my throne. As usual and Wuya was going on and on about something useless.

I stood up from my throne and walked over to a window. I say Wuya in the reflection.

"What is it I said to Wuya? I been wondering Chase said Wuya. Why did you save the Xiaolin Monks? Why you save Jack! I say you should have just left them all there."

You ask why too much said Chase. If you really wish to know I saved them because if I saved all there lives I will get some of there trust and the next time we meet I can just maybe get close to getting Omi on the side of evil.

Brilliant Chase said Wuya. What I still don't get is why you saved Jack? I think you should have just left him there.

The reason why I saved that insect Jack Spicer is because he will be somewhat useful to my plain to get Omi on the side of evil."

I sighed then walked away from Wuya. One day Omi you will be on the side of evil.

**Dojo Pov**

It felt so nice to be back home and not under a rock. I would have gotten out early but I uhh just felt like staying under there. Ya I just felt like it!

Still it was nice to be back. I wonder what Nancy and Sandy are doing right now. I bet there sobbing over me right now.

**Death Hills**

It was night and there was a fire going. Nancy and Sandy were doing some kind of weird dance around the burning fire.

They both had red bandanas around there heads and dirt marking onthere faces.

Nancy was holding this stick figure that looked oddly like Dojo. Both Nancy and Sandy got closer to the fire.

They both nodded to each other. Then Nancy Chugged the Stick figure of Dojo in the fire.

They both hissed into the night and watch the stick the stick figure of Dojo the Dragon who broke there hearts burn.

**There are like two more chapters left. I don't want to end it all here. Review please.**


	6. The end to it all

**Okay this is the last Chapter of After Hours. I know it does seem to be a short story but I did say it would be short. Enjoy his last Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown.**

Finally a month had gone by. The Xiaolin Dragons had forgotten there fear of the Doctor and moved on with life.

It had been a hard day of training for the monks but unlucky for them a Shen Gong Wu had just been activated.

"Hey kids a Wu has just been activated said Dojo as he grew big" The Xiaolin monks hoped on Dojo and went off.

**Unknown Desert place**

"The Shen Gong Wu is in that building said Dojo." The Xiaolin monks and Dojo went inside the building.

I wonder why they have this odd building in the middle of no were said Kim. Ya and I wonder why its so cold here said Rai."

The monks kept on following Dojo but suddenly a noise was heard. It was Jack Spicer with his Jackbots.

I'm not letting you get this Wu Xiaolin loser said Jack. This one all mine and none of you can stop me.

We will see about that Jack Spicer said Omi" Jack made go for the door where the Shen Gong Wu was.

Omi jump at Jack causing them both to go crashing into the other room. They both got ready to fight.

Suddenly they stopped and look at the room they were in. It was silent neither Jack nor Omi spoke.

Clay, Rai and Kim and Dojo came in to the room. Kim, Rai and Clay stopped and didn't do anything.

"Hey why are all stopping said Dojo. Is there a bug in the room I should know about?"

Still no one moved.

They were back in that room. That room that the Doctor had chained them to chairs and picked Jack to be his first Victim.

The room looked the same. There sat five empty chairs that had chains dangling form them.

What was worse that the door that was right there. Lead to the room were most of the bad memory's came from.

"I don't care you guys can have the Wu said Jack. I'm not taking another step in here.

Maybe we should just leave the Wu said Rai. Let someone else have it. I agree said Kim. Let's get out of here."

The monks and Jack Spicer were just about to leave but Dojo was going for the door that leads to the Shen Gong Wu.

"What's up with you guys said Dojo. Let's just get the WU and leave. Easy as that."

Dojo opened the door and Froze. His eyes widen and jaw wide open as well. He quickly ran under Clay's hat.

"Dojo what's wrong said Kim. What was in there? Was it bad?" Dojo lifted up Clay's hat.

"It was nasty horrible and it smelled in there said Dojo." Omi slowly went up to the door to see what was there. The rest followed him.

On the floor was the dead bodies of the men in white coats and in the back they saw him.

It was the Doctor dead body. His body looked like it had been dead for over a hundred years and his dead body was giving off this horrible smell.

"I can't believe this is him said Rai." Kim was trying to look away. Rai put a hand on her shoulder. The she cried into his chest.

"Lets go said Clay. I think we all seen enough." They all went to go leave all except Jack.

He just stood there looking at the dead body.

**Jack Pov**

This man put me through a lot of pain. He implanted something in my back then ripped it off leaving me in pain.

It was like my pain was joy to him. Torturing me brought him happiness. My blood was his toy.

I'm glade he dead. He had it coming sooner or later. This man is true evil. Not evil like me or Chase Young just evil.

In a way I guess I feel bad for him. I don't know why I pity this man who brought me only pain.

I felt someone hand touch my arm. It was Omi. I looked down at him. He gave me a smile. He knew what I was going through. He knew what I was thinking.

I walked away. I left the room then ran. I wanted to leave this place and never come back.

I fly away hoping to never come back again.

**Omi Pov**

I watch Jack Spicer leave. I know this is hard for him. I sighed then looked at my friends who were ready to leave.

"You can go on I told them. I will catch up with you." The nodded to me then left.

"Rest in peace Doctor I said. May Dashi watch over your trouble soul." I flicked of the lights and closed the door.

I caught up with my friends who were waiting on Dojo. I hoped on Dojo and we left and hopefully for good.

**The End**

**How you did you guys like the sequel? Good? Bad? Well review please.**


End file.
